Four Way Phone Call
by RukawaGF
Summary: Delic x Izaya Shiki Shizuo. As Izaya's boyfriend, Delic gets frustrated how 'busy' Izaya can be on the phone. Feeling slightly insecure if Izaya's going out with him due to his "Shizuo's looks" Delic starts to tease Izaya on one of his business calls.


**Title: **Four Way Phone Call  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Izaya. + Shiki + Shizuo.  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Based off of this pic: http twitpic (dot) com/39el8a

Delic annoying Izaya with his hands-y affections~ Let's get some more hot Delic action in this meme 3

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"Ah, yes. The incident with Taka-gumi was unfortunate," Izaya prattled on to his client, happily sharing the wealth of his knowledge and bragging about it. The best part of being an informant was that the clients were forced to listen to him and get paid to do so.

Delic sighed as he watched his boyfriend chatter on and on endlessly. He barely had much time to hang out with him due to his work as a host, but when he did, he wanted Izaya's full time and attention.

However, Izaya had other priorities. His priorities were always focused on all of humanity. And if his client was willing to pay him to talk to him while he can stroke his ego, even better.

Delic sometimes wondered why he even fell in love with this man. Or why this man even loved him back. Most would worry that perhaps they were together because they were lonely or just wanted company. Delic had an extra problem to worry about adding to that list. The blond hoped it wasn't because of another man who looked like himself, the Ikebukuro's rage incarnate, Heiwajima Shizuo.

Delic checked his watch. If they didn't leave now, they would be late for their dinner reservation. But Izaya didn't look like he wanted to get up from his posh leather couch in his office.

With another aggravated sigh, Delic walked over and stood in front of him as he pointed at his watch.

Izaya nodded as he confirmed he knew but then he burst out laughing as he said to his client, "Oh Shiki-san, trust me. I won't have ever pulled that one off without your help."

Delic groaned. This has happened one time too many. At this rate they will miss their dinner for sure.

He sat down next to Izaya. As he watched his boyfriend chatter on, still not caring about how long this was taking him, Delic had a playful idea.

"Izaya…" Delic whispered as he wrapped his arms around his lithe body and tucking his chin between the crook of his neck and shoulder. That one earned Delic a flinch from his boyfriend when his whisper tickled his ear.

Izaya looked back and gave him a disapproving frown before he continued on, "No, no. It wasn't the shikansen. I'm pretty sure of that route so they couldn't have used it."

Delic wasn't sure what the heck Izaya was talking about but he didn't care. His hands started to feel the smaller man's abdomen, then one hand made its way upward, enjoying the feel of the chest breathing and the heart beating still pulsing underneath his touch. The blond always felt better once he could hold onto his boyfriend, his nervousness that he would lose him slowly fading away with each physical contact.

But it didn't help when his boyfriend was _still_ on the phone, paying attention to someone else.

Feeling slightly possessive as well as his playful nature slowly kicking in, Delic crawled his second hand lower and lower, enjoying how Izaya shivered under each of his fingertips until finally he dipped his fingers underneath his tight pants.

Izaya swallowed and eyed that teasing finger that was making circles right above his crotch.

"Huh? Ah no, no. Please repeat again Shiki-san?" Izaya frowned when he realized that he wasn't listening to his client properly as he felt that sensual fingers play him like a lute.

Feeling braver, Delic quickly unbuckled Izaya's pants. But he lowered the zipper playfully slow as he made a show out of it. Izaya's eyes were now focused on his pants as those long fingers rubbed his inner thighs.

"Then it was the… uhh… Chinese triads…" Izaya was losing focus as those fingers squeezed his inner thighs and then pulled down his pants further. Delic smiled as he noticed a growing bulge in his boxers.

"What do you mean I don't sound so sur-_nmmn!_" Izaya clamped his mouth quickly to stifle a moan when a teasing finger ran up on top of the cloth with the tiny bump. Feeling bolder, Delic grabbed his crotch and squeezed. Another delicious moan escaped Izaya's mouth.

Izaya struggled, trying to pry himself out of Delic's hold as he continued his talk with his client. "Ah, so sorry. I was drinking… coffee and slightly burned my tongue."

'What a skillful liar.' Delic snickered. He started peppering kisses on his pale neck now as he stroke Izaya's budding erection. Izaya tried to wiggle free again but Delic's strong arm held him in place. Worse yet, he made sure Izaya's limbs were weakened as he licked and sucked on his neck while his fingers skillfully stroked until there was a wet spot on his boxers.

Izaya whimpered slightly when he realized that he couldn't free himself from Delic's hold, fumbling for words as he desperately tried to concentrate his conversation with his regular client.

Finally Delic pulled down the boxer and they both stared at the full erection. Izaya stared at it in horror and hissed when he felt the cool breeze hit him, while Delic smirked in glee at how successful his ministration was.

"So you liked that, Izaya?" Delic purred into Izaya's burning pink ears. Izaya shoved Delic away as he tried to continue his conversation. "Huh no, no Shiki-san. I'm still here…" though Izaya wondered if he really was. His entire mind and body were more focused on how those playful fingers were sending him delicious tingles of pleasure. Izaya could smell the intoxicating cologne emanating from his boyfriend which made him dizzier as the lapels of his shirt pinched his sensitive skin on his neck.

"Hey, should I blow you, or do you want me to just finger-fuck you." Delic nibbled an earlobe. Izaya let out a stuttering sigh as he closed his eyes and concentrated on… something between his phone call and how his erection continued to throb for attention.

"Huh? Ah no Shiki-san… where were we?" Izaya really couldn't concentrate when all his brain was travelling down his middle where that fingertip was coyly fingering his head. They both watched as small dew budded on top of Izaya's head as Delic stroked his shaft.

"Ah… y-yes… the… Chinese triads…"

Delic grinned as he heard his boyfriend stutter.

"You're cute when you try hard not to show that you're aroused, Izaya." Delic mumbled into his ear, causing him to shiver again. Delic pumped him faster now as Izaya's muddled mind tried his best to form sentences that weren't gibberish.

Delic snaked the other hand inside Izaya's black shirt. They both watched the shirt ride up as the pale stomach revealed itself. Playfully Delic thumbed a nipple and then pinched it, making Izaya yelp into the phone.

Izaya made another feeble excuse as he tried to rack his brain on remembering his information as he could feel Delic's hard cock rubbing behind him, a nip on his neck, the pinching of his taunt nipple and a hand on his swollen erection.

"_Haaa…. _Y-yes that was… yesterday I believe when he came to visit Ikebukuro and…. _Mnnngh!_" Izaya was caught by surprise when Delic pulled his hand out of his shirt, grabbed the back of his head and drew him in for a kiss.

"_Mmngh…. haaa…_" Izaya moaned as Delic forced himself inside his mouth, swirling and tangling their tongues together. Delic sucked on his lips hard, reminding him who that mouth belonged to as he grinded his hips and tightened his grip around the swollen cock.

Izaya's hand that held the cell phone faltered as their kisses deepened. They barely heard the faint "Hello? Orihara-san?" as their tongue danced with each other. Izaya started to buck once Delic's hand hastened his pace, his body jolting randomly with pleasure each time his boyfriend rubbed a thumb over his pink head.

All too soon, Izaya came into Delic's hand, moaning deeply into his boyfriend's mouth as he shivered in his embrace in ecstasy.

Once Izaya had finished coming, he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Ah yes, sorry for the wait Shiki-san. I had to look through my papers to make sure of the date and it was Tuesday, not yesterday."

Delic gave an impatient thrust from Izaya's back, a bit perturbed at how his boyfriend could immediately regain his composure after all that.

Izaya quickly pecked a kiss on Delic's lips as he grinned. "And Shiki-san, so sorry to end the call but it seems I'll be late for my dinner appointment… oh no problem, not at all. Until then."

As soon as Izaya hung up the phone, Delic grabbed it and tossed it across to the other sofa. Then he forced Izaya down on the sofa and smirked.

"Aren't we gonna be late for dinner?" Izaya inquired, cocking a mocking smirk.

"It can wait. I want my dessert first," Delic smirked back as he lowered himself to devour his meal.

Izaya moaned and did not complain as Delic started sucking and licking him away.

* * *

"Ah, pity. He had to end the call short." Shiki shrugged as he pet the blond head near his own crotch. Shizuo stopped in his mid-suck on Shiki's erection to pull away and speak.

"Good. I hate that goddamn flea. Dunno why you always have to talk to him so much," Shizuo said gruffly, slightly pouting at how Izaya always took some of Shiki's time away from him.

"Jealous?" Shiki smirked as the stroke the blond man's cheek.

Shizuo got up as he straddled the yakuza man in white.

"Very," he whispered as he nibbled on Shiki's ear.

"Then make sure I don't get distracted, Hewaijima-san." Shiki smirked as he squeezed his cheeks from behind.

Shizuo shivered as he lowered himself down on the throbbing erection, pleased to have that cock shear his ass with burning desires.

"Gladly." 

-the end-


End file.
